Persis and Apollo: In Which They Suffer
by Vika11
Summary: Apollo dreams that Persis dies in Tartarus. Persis has a flashback. Assuming Jason and Persis fell into Tartarus and Apollo jumped in after them. Set after Persis and Apollo: In Which Apollo Dreams That Persis Dies.


**Dedicated to ilovefonandalaude! Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

He was back in Tartarus. Jason and Bob were standing next to him. But he couldn't see Persis anywhere. Where was she? NO. She wasn't dead. He willed himself to believe he would find her near the Phlegethon, where she was probably drinking another mouthful of fire.

He turned to Jason and Bob. It was weird, come to think of it. A god and a titan were co-operating.

"Wait here, please," he told them. "I'll look for her near the Phlegethon and come back with her."

"Don't do anything stupid, Apollo," Jason said. Bob just nodded.

He turned away from them, and walked south towards the river of fire. This place was horrible. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost Persis here. No, Apollo, he told himself, she's not dead.

He walked through the air that was acid, thinking that he was probably still alive only because he was god. Much like the Titans who survived in the bottomless pit that held the essence of Gaia's second husband, Tartarus.

After walking for what seemed like an hour, he finally reached the riverbank. He couldn't see Persis anywhere. He decided to go further upstream.

A few steps further, he came across a mangled body lying next to the river. No, not Persis. It couldn't be Persis. He didn't deserve this. Heck, she didn't deserve it. The Fates certainly were cruel. When he got back, he was definitely having a word or two with Clotho, Atropos and Lachesis. He reached the body. It was Persis Jackson. He couldn't mistake those beautiful sea-green eyes anywhere. And the wavy black hair certainly belonged to Persis.

Tears fell from his eyes. He held her, crying and screaming her name. He didn't even want to go back now. What use was going back when Persis Jackson was dead?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, full of tears. Will Solace was standing behind him.

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked. Apollo had decided to spend a week with his kids at Camp Half-Blood, since the Giant War was over.

"No!" screamed Apollo. "What are you doing here in Tartarus?! Get back! Why?! She's already dead!"

"Dad, you're out of Tartarus now. Persis is alive. Everybody is alive. She's in Cabin Three. You were yelling her name and crying in your sleep."

Apollo shivered. "Tell everyone I'm sorry for waking them up. I'll just go to Cabin Three."

"You're in no position to go by yourself. Kayla can take you."

"Yeah, Dad," added Kayla.

Apollo nodded. He seemed to have aged by years since returning from Tartarus. He got out of the bed slowly, his muscles aching from all that twisting and turning in his sleep.

He got up, slightly leaning against Kayla. They walked out of the Cabin and across the rectangular courtyard between the cabins.

"Are you actually okay Dad?" Kayla asked.

"No." Apollo sighed. "I feel like I can't get through a night without Persis beside me. I need to feel that she's alive."

"It's alright Dad. None of us mind if you stay in the Poseidon Cabin. You're recovering. The road to recovery is a long one, but it's worth it in the end. We honestly won't mind."

"Yeah, I probably will. " Apollo knocked on the door of the Poseidon Cabin.

The door was opened by Piper McLean. "Apollo?" she asked.

"Yeah, is Persis in there?"

"She's having a flashback. You'd better come in. I was just going to call you." She held the door open for him and Kayla to enter.

Percy was curled up into a ball on the bed, crying. Apollo ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's scary. He's getting up," she sobbed onto him.

"It's okay, Persis. We're out now. Tartarus can't harm us. Bob and Damasen helped, remember?"

"We're out." Persis seemed to be trying to convince herself. "He didn't get to see the stars, ever, Apollo."

"Hey, Persis. Calm down. Everything's fine. We're alive. They saved us. And we'll always remember them as heroes." Apollo pulled his fiancée closer.

Kayla and Piper stood at the other end of the room, watching the scene with identical smiles on their faces.

Persis had calmed down considerably. "We're getting married."

"Yeah. But there's no hurry."

"I know, I just want to get married as soon as possible. I don't want anything more to happen."

"Nothing's going to happen, Persis. I promise." Apollo whispered. "But we can even get married tomorrow if you want."

"How?" asked Persis. By now, Piper and Kayla had quietly gone out of the room.

"Hermes could marry us."

"NO!" exclaimed Persis, chuckling.

"I was just joking."

"I know, but still!"

"We'll let Sally plan our wedding."

"She'll be overjoyed. Apollo, can I ask you something?"

"What, love?"

"Can you stay with me? I mean, at night, instead of going to the Apollo Cabin?"

"Of course, Persis. I have nightmares too."

"Apollo, you're supposed to tell me things like this. "

"I'm sorry. "

"What was it?"

"We were in Tartarus. Jason and Bob were with me, but I couldn't see you anywhere. I found your body by the Phlegethon." Apollo pulled Persis closer to him.

"It's okay. I'm not dead. I'm not dying." Persis pulled the covers over them. She snuggled closer to Apollo.

"I know. It's so realistic." He stared at the ceiling.

"We can't let that ruin our lives. We're alive and that's all that matters." She kissed him. "If this is about my miscarriage, tell me right now."

"Kind of."

"Apollo, it wasn't going to work out in the middle of the Giant War. When we're actually ready, we'll try for a baby."

"Hades better have sent our kid's soul to Elysium."

"Don't worry." She wrapped her arms around him. Apollo kissed her

"Good Night, " he whispered, before they both fell asleep.


End file.
